CJ's Sleeping Beauty
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Two-shot of how Maggie finds someone new after Luan had broken off with her. (Cover art from Sonson-Sensei, Collab with Erich Zann III, T for some kissing, sexual situations, and a swear word)
1. Lifting the Curse

**Cj's Sleeping Beauty**

**Collab with Erich Vann III, inspired by Sonson-Sensei's art**

Maggie sighed, walking through the park. She and Luan had just broken up. Maggie had known from the start that it was hardly a match made in Heaven. But Luan made her feel like she was actually worth something, like someone could actually love her. Now though, she realizes Luan is more into boys anyhow. "Stupid Benny," Maggie thought. "If not for that dumb play and his new haircut, I wouldn't have lost her."

This wasn't the first time Maggie was hurt. She had been bullied ever since her breasts started growing at 11, and it had gotten really bad lately. She was bigger than some girls three years older than her, and it wasn't something to be proud of for her. Luan on the other hand made her feel special. She was full of a bright, happy spirit that Maggie couldn't help but smile with her. Even when they were breaking off, Luan tried to let Maggie off easy. Regardless it still hurt Maggie, more-so than the bullying she faced. Her life had been one giant curse; she alone could not break it.

She felt tears filling her eyes when a young man put his hand on her shoulder. Maggie almost scoffed at the young man's touch, but it felt warm, comforting, kind. She turned around to see an overweight brown skinned kid holding up a flower to her. "What do you want?" She demanded, not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"You looked sad and I wanted to make you feel better. I picked this for you so you would feel better."

Maggie's eyelids rose at the boy as he continued.

"You're beautiful and I would like to hang out with you." He said with an earnest smile.

"Beautiful?" was all Maggie had to say. She was flustered to say the least.

"Yes. I like your shiny black hair and freckles and your pale skin. I like your pretty blue shirt and boots. You look like a princess and I want to be your Prince Phillip." He said.

Maggie gasped. He definitely had a simple charm about him. From the way he talked, he was definitely a little slow. But he was cute and sweet and he was so straightforward.

She picked the flower from the kid, smiling. "Thanks, it's lovely. What's your name?"

"My name is CJ. I'm from Great Lakes City. What is your name?" He asked, kissing her hand lightly.

"Maggie," she giggled for the first time in forever. Maggie saw a middle aged woman crouched behind a bush, getting ready to take a picture. She glared at the woman.

"Oh! I am so sorry... Miss Maggie... I am CJ's mother, Frida Casagrande. It is just so exciting for me to see him getting his first date!" Frida said happily.

"Mommmm! You are... Embarrassing me!" CJ complained. "Now I know how Carl feels," he thought to himself.

Maggie smiled. It was kind of cute.

"Would you let me hold your hand?" CJ asked sweetly.

Maggie grasped her free yet cold hand to CJ's warm hand "So I'm a princess now?"

"Yah-huhhh!" CJ said, his smile widening. "You wanna play sleeping beauty?"

"What's that?"

"You lie down and I have to save you!"

Maggie shrugged. "Why not?" She laid down, playing dead. She held her new flower in her hand like Aurora did.

CJ pulled out a plastic sword and shield. "Come out, Maleficent! I'll beat you!"

Frida, now wearing a dragon mask, appeared behind her son. "Now you deal with ME, O Prince - and all the powers of HELL!"

Maggie heard the mother and child fighting off one another. She was reminded of her own childhood with her mom, playing silly games just for the fun of it. (Though, her childhood had significantly less playful Spanish insults at one another)

"Sword of Truth," battle cried CJ, "fly swift and sure! That evil die and good endure!"

The plastic sword smacked Frida once more and she shrieked and fell to the ground.

CJ leaned down whispering, "ya okay mom?"

"Good job, hijo," the Madre praised quietly. "Go get your princess now."

The emo smirked upon hearing that, CJ's heart was almost too pure for this world. Almost like Luan's, but different enough.

"You thought you were so powerful, but this is my dream," proclaimed the Down syndrome "prince"; walking over to his Sleeping Beauty. CJ had never kissed a girl before, but that didn't stop him from wanting do this. He leaned over gently and kissed her tenderly on the lips, holding her hand.

Incidentally, that was Maggie's first kiss (from someone who isn't Luan and from a boy). She didn't expect this level of dedication, but she nonetheless embraced it. She kissed him back, listening to his surprised gasp with a smirk. He sighed happily, his hand gently touching her cheek, pulling away.

When their lips parted, Maggie deadpanly said, "oh boy! I woke up!"

The mother and son cheered. "That felt good," He said.

"A little fast, but yeah, good," said Maggie

"That's one for the scrapbook," exclaimed Frida

"Did you want me to kiss slower?" CJ asked.

"No," confessed Frida, "but maybe one more time. Justincase."

"Ms. Casagrande!" Maggie said. She knew Frida was just being a mother. Her own mother had been super embarrassing the first time she and Luan kissed. But it was annoying to have this woman taking pictures of them doing it.

"It is alright, Princess Maggie. I will do better... This time." He said, cupping her cheek, getting on top of her, and kissing her slowly, licking her lips.

Maggie gasped. She could tell he didn't have any experience, but he was trying hard. She moaned, her hand trembling as it clutched CJ's shoulder.

"OOOOHHH! Soooo sweet!" Frida said, tears of joy filling her eyes.

Once CJ was done kissing his girl, grabbed her hands and began dancing with her.

Maggie gasped. She and Luan had done a Footloose parody... Wait, Luan had called the movie something else.

La La Land. They had done a La La Land scene for the talent show and come in second place. But CJ just randomly dancing with her. She never really thought she liked guys, but he was so sweet and gentle.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." CJ was singing a song from the movie.

Maggie blushed. She didn't know that song. She used to be able to sing parts of it. She loved Sleeping Beauty. However, ever since she turned 11, she stopped watching Disney movies and got really into Emo stuff. Despite not seeing it, she had heard the villain, maleficent, was actually misunderstood and even was gay for Aurora. She doubts this now at this moment, though, being with CJ felt just right.

"I know you the gleem in your eyes so familiar," she sung along. It was almost natural for her to remember. A song she hadn't heard in years.

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem" CJ sang.

"But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do you'll love me at once," Maggie followed

"The way you did once upon a dream." The song continued, and finally, they sat down on a bench together, just holding hands.

At that moment, Maggie felt her curse was lifted.


	2. New Couple Things

"That was fun right?"

"Yeah, it was," the shy emo proclaimed. "How old are you again, CJ?" She needed to know whether to barf when she got home.

"I'm 14," He said.

She nodded. She'd turned 14 recently too. Her upchuck was held due to him being the same age.

"Is it alright if I touch the pillows on your chest?" He asked. She gasped.

That was very forward of him.

"No," she revolted. "Why are you so childish?"

"Oh, sorry," CJ apologized. "I have Down syndrome."

"Ah, that explains it," Maggie thought. "Don't be sorry, CJ. I kinda didn't know." She looked down.

CJ looked really upset though. He looked ashamed of himself.

"My cousin's girlfriend has pillows like those and I always wondered what they felt like." He said, trying to explain himself.

"Don't all men," Maggie quietly said while wrapping her arm around him.

"People sometimes make fun of me because of my disability. They mock my talking and how I want to play pirates or secret spy missions at 14. You were the first one who didn't make fun of me. But now, you hate me."

CJ's words hit close to home for her, having had boobs since 11 and was as tall as a tree.

"You don't think I'm weird because my... 'pillows' are so big?"

CJ shook his head.

"I think they're pretty, like you. I am sorry I made you mad." CJ said.

Maggie sighed.

"Don't be sorry. And I don't hate you.

The young man looked up. "You don't?"

"No, you're pretty sweet to be honest. Look, if you really want to, you can feel them a little bit. Don't go too crazy though." Maggie said, blushing deeply.

CJ placed his hands on Maggie's "pillows". "They feel squishy. Like two stress balls."

The emo's pale face turned red at that remark. At that moment, she had just remembered his Madre was there with them. "You don't care if he touches my..."

"He's a growing boy." Frida said. "As long as he's a gentleman about it and doesn't hurt anyone, there's no reason to be angry." Frida shrugged.

"Okay then," Maggie said.

"Mmm... They feel good."

"Alright, CJ. You've felt them. Let go please," Maggie said, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Okay," cheerfully said yellow wearing male.

"So, what brings you to Royal Woods?"

"My cousin, Ronnie Anne!" He said cheerfully. "She's visiting her boyfriend, Lincoln. He lives here, and he likes playing pirates!"

"Oh, fun!" Maggie remarked. "My previous girlfriend had a brother named Lincoln."

"What is your previous girlfriend's name?"

"Luan Loud"

"Oh, what a coincidence," CJ said, "That's Lincoln's sister."

"Oh joyous day. All is well," Maggie sarcastically stated.

"Does Luan not make you happy? She is very funny and she makes me laugh." CJ said cheerfully.

"She ditched me for some smooth mime in a Romeo and Juliet play"

"Well was her loss." CJ said. "You've been so good to me these last 10 minutes. Other girls run away from me when I try playing Sleeping Beauty with them, but you didn't. You're the Best First Girlfriend EVUR" CJ hugged the emo teen.

"Thanks," Maggie giggled. "This is a fun afternoon thus far. Never thought I'd be into guys really, but you're a sweetheart."

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" He asked.

"Well, you've kissed me twice already and I guess you're my boyfriend now." Maggie puckered her lips.

He kissed her on the lips, his hand moving clumsily to her side, rubbing up and down.

She could tell he didn't really know what he was doing. Still the black haired girl admired his dedication.

He licked her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She felt CJ's tongue with her own all the while her arms wrapped his neck. Maggie rubbed his back and was about to reach his bottom when her phone rang.

"Ugh," she said departing from the make out session, "it's my mom."

"What do you want, Mom? I'm kinda busy right now." Maggie said.

"Are you coming back from the park anytime soon?" asked the concerned mother. "I'm worried for you."

"I'm fine. I think I have a boyfriend, and I'm at the park with him." Maggie said.

"Oh, good. Who is he? He's not one of those delinquents you're hanging around sometimes is he?"

"No. Would you like me to send you a selfie?" Maggie asked.

"Sure."

She handed the phone to Frida "Could you take a picture of the two of us?" Maggie asked, showing her how to take a picture with a cell phone.

"Of course," replied the mother. She takes the picture of the two of them together; CJ grinning ear to ear while Maggie only kinda smirking.

Maggie kissed CJ again on the lips and Frida took another picture before handing the phone back to Maggie, who sent the two pictures to her mother.

**This is my boyfriend, CJ Casagrande.**

"Ooh," said Maggie's mom over the phone. "He's cute, short too."

"Yeah, he is," replied Maggie. "He's really sweet as well."

"I can tell. Well, I'm happy for you Mag. Don't stay out too late. Be home for supper."

"Yeah yeah mom." She hung up the phone.

"How long are you gonna be in Royal Woods?" Maggie asked.

"A Couple more hours," CJ replied. "Wanna get my phone number?"

"Okay." Maggie said, getting his number and sending him a call. That way, he had hers.

"Do you have time to meet my mom?" Maggie asked.

"I'd love to!"

"We'd have to make it quick though," said the Spanish mom. "We'd have to tell Ronnie Anne where we're going."

"Maybe another time then. Nothing's quick with my mom. Trust me, she's gonna wanna know your whole life story."

"Next time then," Frida said. "I suppose we should go find Ronnie Anne."

"Can I have one more kiss Maggie?"

Maggie nodded, kissing CJ again, making the kiss more passionate this time, trying to show him that she really liked him.

CJ moaned as his gf grabbed his butt. Unfortunately, the grasp of his left cheek caused a loud toot to let out.

CJ blushed.

"Sorry," he said.

Maggie laughed, "It's alright." She finally letting go of his big, squishy, yet stinky rear. "Your butt feels nice despite the stench."

"I'll tell Abuela to let off the bean tacos, young man," the mother said grabbing his hand. "It was so nice meeting you Maggie."

"It was nice meeting you too, Ms. Casagrande."

"Hope to see you soon, Sleeping Beauty," exclaimed CJ.

"Same, Prince Phillip!"

CJ and his mother left the park, saying goodbye to Maggie, who headed back to her house.

She didn't have to barf, but she should probably wash her hand.


End file.
